


[Podfic] Airport Regrets

by Shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Airports, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, airport security
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Bruce decides to take a normal flight (albeit first class) rather than his private jet for this years family vacation. He regrets it the moment they hit the security check.[Podfic Version]
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56
Collections: Podfication 2019





	[Podfic] Airport Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Airport Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193916) by [LananiA3O](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LananiA3O/pseuds/LananiA3O). 

> what happens when you trap three podficcers in an airport with a 4 hour flight delay on the way to a podfic convention? obviously, recording podfic is what happens. this is full of ambient noise to hell and back since we recorded it sitting on the floor in the farthest corner of the gate area.
> 
> a story that takes place in an airport, written in an airport, and recorded in an airport. it's airports all the way down

  
_cover art by [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click [here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/airport%20regrets.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Airport Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193916)

**Written by:** [LananiA3O](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LananiA3O/pseuds/LananiA3O)

**Audio Editing by:** [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Performed by:** [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue), [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor), and [wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)

**Length:** 10 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/airport%20regrets.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Airport%20Regrets.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
